


you're not less, but you are mine

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, F/M, and much cheesiness, beware of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Landon is worried about his relationship with Hope. And what he can't provide her.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	you're not less, but you are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepper_407](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/gifts).



> I wrote this in the middle of the night on a whim and probably wouldn't have published it if it weren't for Noah, the only person I want to share my Legacies fic with tbh. 
> 
> Side note, I can't remember if I always read Landon as ace or if Screw Endgame made me interpret him that way, but Landon is ace.

"I dont wnat to have sex," Landon blurted out.

Hope looked up from her homework. He hadn’t meant to say it like that, he had meant to start a conversation. Communication was important, right?

"Okay," she said slowly. "I wasn’t intending on having sex right now but I’m pretty sure this is something bigger." She stood up and and sat on his lap, turning his head to meet her gaze. "Talk to me."

He took a deep breath. And another. They had talked about so much, how they would always be partners, stand with each other forever, how they would save the world. But what if this was their downfall? What if she wanted sex and he didn’t and he lost her because he couldn’t compromise.

"Babe. Look at me." He did. She always looked at him like he held her heart. He couldn’t lose her.

"I don’t want to have sex," he repeated.

"Okay." She paused. "Do you know why not?"

He tried to brush it off. "I just don’t."

"Hey, it's me. You can talk to me. I'm not going to dump you, I promise." She rested her forehead on his for a second. "Don't think, just talk." He loved how slow and smooth her voice was.

"I don’t think I want to ever have sex." His voice was so quiet he could barely hear himself.

She cupped his face in her hands. "Okay."

"But I love you!"

"I know."

"But do you want sex?"

"Now? No. Absolutely not. In the future? I don’t know. I know I want you though. And out of all the things that could get in our way, I’m not going to let sex be one of them." She punctuated the statement by kissing his nose.

"You’re not?"

"No." She shook her head, smiling. "I haven’t had sex but I can’t imagine it’s better than being with you. In every worst case scenario of us losing each other, sex doesn’t even compare. It’s just one form of intimacy."

He felt like he could breathe again. He tucked his head on her shoulder, rubbing her back. "Thank god. I thought you would leave me."

She gave him a sad smile. "I wish I didn’t understand why you thought that."

He swallowed. "It wouldn’t be bad if you wanted sex. We could figure something out."

She laughed. "You're sweet. Tell you what, let’s reevaluate in a year. I’m in no rush, I promise. Sex was never the goal for me. I love waking up in your arms and painting you and with you. I love when you sing to me and I love helping you train." She paused. "I wanted a family, and you are a huge part of that. And we both have Raf and Joise and MG and even Lizzie and Kaleb. We found our people."

Landon didn’t know when he started crying but Hope started kissing his tears away. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
